The Good Doctor
by Singalong
Summary: Based on the Haunting of Alizabel Cray,


The Good Doctor (Based off: The Haunting of Alizabel Cray By Chris Wooding) -Short story

Note: Yes it's my first fanfic, taking place before the main character turns 17. Here we meet a famous enemy

The cab ride to Redford Acres Asylum was rather silent. It was nothing less then 8 year old Thaniel fox would or indeed could have expected.

As his father's apprentice Thaniel had learned to watch rather then ask questions, besides he had never been of a talkative nature. It was his experience such things led to pain. For there were so many questions.

But Thaniel was surprised as the widowed wych hunter Jedirah Fox spoke as Thaniel looked at the foggy gas lamp lit London from the cab window. " Thaniel you are young yet, but in order for you to understand what the wych kin are capable of you must see for yourself. Our line of work force us to deal with what we would rather avoid."

Thaniel nodded, his pale blue eyes met his father's darker ones. "I understand." As he nodded his thin light blond hair moved to and thru. So unlike the famed wych hunter who was heavy set, dark haired, and strong. Thaniel was so much more like his mother as well as in nature.

While Jedriahs thoughts might have been on his beloved murdered wife. His only child was focused on his father, Jedriah Fox, who ran about London at all hours hunting the wych kin who was one of the few who dared to, who was famous because of it and because he was still alive.

For the wych kin were a force to be reckoned with. They were monsters, things the stuff of nightmares and fear were made of. They came in all shapes and sizes and the ways to defeat them were little known. How they had come to be was of little concern for they caused so much trouble and choas all the people of London cared about was getting rid of them.

The wych kin did various evils, kidnaping children and attacking people so that some became wych kin whilst others went literally insane. Londoners were being driven out of their city, one side of the Thames was nearly empty; the old Quarter.

This was all new information for Thaniel who had simply grown up in this world and had never given it much thought but now that he was to be a wych hunter he had a deeper respect for his father and the harsh reality they faced.

Jedriah was determined to show his son all aspects of wych hunting and that inculded what happened to the victims of the wych kin. Some survived, some changed forever, some were killed and still others had to be locked up for their own safety.

Outside of the city in the midst of a field and protected by vast iron gates was the strangely isolated Redford Acres Asylum. While Jedriah spoke to the gate keeper Thaniel leaned onto his windows to get a good look of the large square building dotted with windows and a simple road leading up to the main doors.

As the huge gates opened Thaniel leaned back onto his seat wary and slightly unnerved by the atmosphere. He had not grown up in a happy world but this, this was quite gloomy and dark.

Thaniel hopped out of the cab and slammed into a middle aged woman. As Jedriah paid the cab driver Thaniel stood and apologized while the woman who had dark hair, flashing eyes and thin lips glared at the poor boy.

Jedriah came around as the cab rattled away and hid a smile to see his poor son stutter. Taking over he allowed the presumed secretary to lead them to Doctor Mammon Pyke's office.

An older man who most in London knew as head of Redford Acres Asylum was a private man whose life was focused on his patients. He had always been understanding of the nature of Jedriahs work which was perhaps why Jedriahs excused Dr. Pyke's creepiness.

Past the generally nice foyer, up a staircase and into the organized and meticulous office of Dr. Pyke. Thaniel looked around as Jedriah bid the secretary they could wait for the man to appear. Thaniel's experience was a room showed a lot about a person and he was forcibly reminded of his own home. Examining a model of the human mind Thaniel's thoughts spun. The room was simply that, an office. There was nothing unique or intimate about it. Thaniel own home was the same, simply a place where he sometimes slept and spent time. Did all people live and work like this?

Thaniel thoughts was startled from his thoughts as the office door swung open and a lean man in white stood in the doorway. Thaniel straightened on impulse, the better to see and back away from him.

Almost bird like in manner, Mammon Pyke was inclined to dip his vulture like head and slowly blink with his spectacle intensified iced blue gaze as he did now. Jedriah stood to shake hands with the white haired, elderly man but his alert youthful gaze was all on Thaniel.

"Master Fox." It wasn't a greeting or a question, it was a confirmation. Bearing down on the wary but curious boy the head of Redford Acres Amylum seemed to be examining and weighing Thaniel up as they exchanged pleasantries. This seemed to end however when Jedriah voiced the idea they tour the facility.

The man certainly was different, Thaniel however was only an 8 year old child and so he tried to shrug off the feeling of dislike he got from Pyke. He didn't want to disappoint his father by acting up with the man.

Up one floor and they had come upon a long hall with many locked doors and as they stood a scream began and was answered by several others. Doctor Pyke and indeed Jedriah was unaffected by it but Thaniel cringed and moved with out thinking behind his father.

Dr. Pyke noticed this and chuckled humorlessly. " How disturbing this must be to young ears."

Jedriah nodded." We know not what causes the victims of the wych kin to be afflicted like this. But there are some we cannot save and there are those who have their theories.." They continued along.

In front of a pair of doors Dr. Pyke let the two Fox's in and they found themselves in a kind of observation room. Jedriah stood behind Thaniel as Dr. Pyke went to a separate room, a window let Jedirah and Thaniel see inside the darkened space. "Hello Constance." The doctor seemed to say to no one in particular. No, he was in fact addressing a figure clad in gray on the floor. A young women who was 11 to 12 years Thaniel senior slowly looked up her gaunt face blank despite her youth. Suddenly with out warning she began to cry, hysterical.

Looking to his father for explanation Thaniel was surprised when she suddenly stopped and that was it. Dr Pyke had made a note of the out burst and had the unlucky Constance brought back to her room. Thaniel who usually could hold all questions burst out, " What happened? I don't understand." Perhaps it was because he wasn't a full fledged wych hunter, perhaps it was because he wasn't a doctor like Pyke, perhaps it was because he was a child and children weren't suppose to see and understand such things. Yet Thaniel couldn't comprehend what he was to make of the deranged women.

"There's nothing to understand. Wych kin cause all sorts of reactions and Constance just happens to be one of the more calmer ones. My point is there is no way to analyze or determine a reasonable explanation. You must think beyond such things. Age of reason indeed."

Dr Pyke had said nothing during this little speech and when the three of them returned to the foyer he turned abruptly to Jedriah. " Perhaps you would like to arrange a cab ride home? You may use our phone." He pointed and Jedriah nodded in thanks leaving Thaniel with Dr. Pyke.

Thaniel and the formidable doctor stood regarding each other. "You are very quiet for your age." Pyke said when it became clear Jedirah wasn't coming back for a few minutes.

Thaniel tilted his head to one side." I suppose my mother was the same or so my father says sir."

"Indeed, " Came Pyke's reply. " Be that as it may you are unlike any child I've ever seen. You'll be sure to have an interesting future.

Startled by the doctors words Thaniel did nothing as Pyke leaned over him, head craned. " You'll be in for interesting trials, that much is clear. Times are uncertain but your future certainly isn't."

Leaning backwards thaniel never did hear what was in store for his future as his father had come back. Dr Pyke and Jedirah said a last good bye but before Pyke could reach Thaniel an assistant was flying down the stairs calling for the doctor as a patient was in distress. As if to confirm this a series of ghastly wails and moans filled the entire asylum. Dr. Pyke gave Thaniel a nod and left.

The cried died to be replaced with eerie silence.

Jedriah and his son let themselves out, not speaking. As they watched the carriage pull up to the famed asylum Jedriah spoke of meeting with a family friend for dinner but Thaniel was not listening. Instead he glanced up at the asylum and where he would go many times over the years. And as the car rode out leaving the mysterious asylum behind for the heart of London 8 year old Thaniel Fox was glad to think that the good doctor was really no threat to anyone. THE END


End file.
